An X-Treme Kick-Off/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Part 1 Act 1 (Intro) (Shows title card) slowly rises behind the kitchen counter, followed by Bloo, who also rises slowly. They both look around simultaneously, when suddenly, a black figure of Terrence--Mac's older brother--slowly rises behind them, followed by an ominous electric guitar riff and an evil smile on the figure. Bloo and Mac: Ahhhhh! Terrence: Wait, stop! I just wanna punch you! Bloo: Watch your back, Mac! He's gaining on-- Bloo and Mac: Whoa! Terrence: the wall with his fist Oooooh, I'm telling Mom! Bloo: around the couch with Mac while starting his sentence Mac? Mac: answers Yeah? Bloo: Your brother... Mac: Yeah? Bloo: Is a... Mac: Uh-huh? Bloo: Big... Mac: Right? Bloo: Fat... Mac: Yeah? Bloo: Doofus. Mac: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Terrence: Shut the hell up, you... Bloo': '''Yeah? Terrence: You... Bloo: Come on! Terrence:' You... damn Bloofus! Heh ha heh ha! Bloo: running for what he heard Bloofus?! Bloofus? Mac: His name is Blooregard Q. Kazoo, and you know it, Terrence! Bloo: Right, right, or Blooey, Bloo the Blue Dude, El Blooderino, or hey, how 'bout just Bloo? Heh! But come on, man, Bloofus? Heh! How stupid can you get? Terrence: Look! No stupid imaginary friend of my stupid little brother is gonna tell me how stupid I am 'cause I know just how stupid I-- and Mac look like they're about to break out laughing at Terrence calling himself stupid Terrence: SHUT UP!!! over the couch and tries to grab them both with his hands Terrence: Stupid, heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Well, well, well. Lookee what I got here. It's Mr. Destructo and his evil pal Breaky. Ha ha ha! Mom is gonna be so mad when she sees what you two have done. Bloo: We haven't done anything. Terrence: Oh, no? Bloo to break the lamp Breaky, how could you? No, Mr. Destructo! Don't do it! Mac to knock CDs off the shelf Mac: Stop it, Terrence! Terrence: But I'm not doing anything. It's... Mr. Destructo and Breaky. They’ve gone crazy! laughing while he holds Bloo and Mac to break things and spins them around. Bloo sees a vase on the top shelf, he joins in the laughter. Bloo: This rules! Breaky loves breaking! Break more, break more! Mac: Bloo, no! Bloo: Mac Quiet, you! Terrence, the cabinet! throws Bloo at the top of the shelf Bloo grabs the vase with an evil smile on his face. Mac: Don't do it! Terrence: Shut up! Bloo Do it, do it! Bloo: Sorry, Mac, I hate to break it to you, but... the vase at Terrence’s head ...your brother is a big, fat doofus. Mac and Bloo: Ah ha ha ha ha ha!/Whoo!/Oh, yeah!/Brillant!/Oh, yeah! We won! and Bloo continued laughing and dancing around, but then the front door opens with a shadow that reveals to be Mac and Terrence's mother with grocery bags. She looked at the broken furniture in the house. Mac's Mother: mad Mac! Bloo! Mac: Mom, it's not what you-- Bloo: Yeah, Terrence! He was the one-- Terrence: to whine Mommy, Mommy! Mac and Bloo were '''MEAN TO ME!!!! his mother's waist I was being a good boy looking after my sweet, little brother when all of a sudden his crazy, imaginary friend Bloo went insane and started to tear the house apart. I tried to stop him but when Mac joined in they started beating ''on me. If it wasn't for you coming home there's no ''telling what they would have done to me! Oh, thank you for saving me, Mommy! Mac: What?! Bloo: That is so not what happened! Terrence-- Mac's Mother: Bloo’s sentence Is the oldest and is in charge of this house when I am not at home... Terrence: Ha! Mac's Mother: ...and I expect him to act like the oldest and set a good example by telling the truth. Mac and Bloo: Ha! Terrence: But, Mommy, I was telling the-- Mac's Mother: Terrence, you expect me to believe that a 13-year-old boy was overpowered by an 8-year-old and his cute little imaginary friend? Bloo: Yeah. Mac's a wimp. Mac: And Bloo's spineless. Terrence: But, Mom... Mac's Mother: sighs Terrence, I've had a long day, and I'm too tired to deal with your made-up sob stories. Just go to your room. just goes to his room angrily, while Mac and Bloo laugh, say “mama”, tease and make faces at him. Mac's Mother: off-screen Mac, Bloo, that's enough. Mac: But-- Bloo: Terrence-- Mac's Mother: Bloo’s sentence again Is not the only damn one at fault here. I'm fed up with the three of you always fighting. We need to talk. Bloo: Okay, sure. Come on, Mac. Mac's Mother: No, Bloo. I need to talk to Mac alone. looks guilty. Bloo: It's okay, Mac, I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere goes in his room with his mother. Bloo stands there and changes his face to a sad look. More coming soon!